Heart Broken
by Kaijing18
Summary: Jennifer is Sam's cousin. She is permanently living with him since her parents died in a car crash. She develops a crush on Jacob Black and he imprints on her. Things seem to start of great, but Jacob soon focuses on Bella. Will Jacob go to Jennifer or will he forever be stuck on Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

Heart Broken Ch 1

Jennifer POV:

I stared out her window and listened to the noises from downstairs. Why were there always people at Sam's house? Why couldn't they go home to their own homes to eat? Even though Sam is the Alpha of the pack, the others can return home to eat too. I sighed.

"Jennifer!" Emily called. "Come down for dinner!" Slowly, I got up and walked down the steps. I paused at the bottom and looked into the kitchen. Sam was there talking with Paul, Embry and Jared. I entered the kitchen and looked around, disappointed. Jacob Black was nowhere to be found. I sighed and took a seat.

"Hey Jennifer," Jared said. Embry nodded in my direction.

"Hey Jenny," Paul said. I frowned at him.

"Hey Jared, hey Pauline." I said. Paul growled at me and Same growled at him. I raised my eyebrows and was about to say something smart when Jake entered. I was frozen in my seat and quickly snapped out of it. I left the room quickly and went over to Emily.

"Hey Emily, do you need any help?" I asked. She smiled.

"No thanks, Jennifer. I think I'm almost done." I smiled and went back out. Jake was leaning casually against the wall, avoiding my gaze and talking to Jared. I stared at him as I sat down, trying not to let my eyes wander over his abs. God, they were beautiful. I sat still until Emily entered with all the food. Paul sat down next to me and Jared and Jack sat across from us. I fought down my jitteriness and took some food. No way was I going to be able to eat with Jacob Black sitting across from me. I forced myself to eat though because my stomach was growling. Jake continued to shovel food into his mouth, completely oblivious to the fact that I was staring at him.

"How's patrol?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's good," Paul said, swallowing a mouthful of food. "Nothing has happened so far."

"That's good," I said. I quickly finished my dinner and excused myself. "I have a lot of homework left to do so I'll see you all later!" I hurried upstairs and locked my door. I sighed. I fingered the locket around my neck and sat down at my desk. I started my homework but soon became too distracted. I kept thinking about Jacob and how he kept ignoring me. I felt sad and just crawled into bed. I soon dozed off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to my alarm. I groaned. A few more weeks of school and I would be free to do whatever. I got out of bed and padded into my bathroom. It was small but had everything I needed. After taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I reentered my room to look for clothes. I decided on a blue flowery skirt, black leggings, and a loose white short sleeved blouse. I slipped on my sandals and headed downstairs, brushing my hair out on the way.<p>

"Morning Emily," I said, taking a seat.

"Hey Jennifer," Emily responded. Paul entered the room and sat across from me. Jared entered next and sat next to Paul. Finally, Jake entered and saw that he had no where else to sit and sat next to me. My heart sped up 10x and I tried to calm it down.

"Hey Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake," I said, trying to say the last part as nonchalantly as I could. "What's up?" Jake looked up and finally looked into my eyes. I saw annoyance in them but when they met my eyes, the annoyance disappeared, replaced with wondering and happiness. I stared back at Jake, unable to break away from his gaze. We stared at each other until Jared cleared his throat.

"Dude, did you just imprint on Jennifer?" Paul asked. Jake had a dazed look in his face. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Paul groaned.

"Oh no! Now I have to go on patrol and listen to your thoughts about Jennifer! Gee thanks Jake." Paul said. Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I looked at it.

"Whoops, gotta go," I said hurriedly. "Allison's here." I quickly left the house and climbed into Allison's car.

"Geez what took you so long?" Allison asked.

"Sorry," I said breathlessly. "You won't believe what just happened!" I told her all that happened during breakfast and she was shocked.

"So he kept staring at you?" she asked. I nodded my head. She smiled.

"Yes! He's finally noticing you!" We got to school and I got out of the car, heading to math class. Allison and I separated and I was about to enter the classroom when a voice stopped me.

"Hey, Jennifer," I stopped and turned. Jake was standing right there. I sucked in my breath.

"Yeah?" I asked, a little breathlessly. He looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want to, uh, you know, hang out this weekend?" What did he just ask? He wants to spend the weekend with me? I stared at him.

"It's alright if you don't have time..."

"No! Wait! I mean, of course I have time! When this weekend?" He brightened up.

"I'll pick you up Saturday at 4."

"Great!" I smiled and entered the class.

The rest of the day passed by in a haze. I couldn't believe that Jacob Black asked me out! When I told Allison this, she squealed.

"Oh my god are you serious?!" I nodded, unable to keep the smile off my face. Then she started planning what outfit I was going to wear and wouldn't stop chatting my ear off. At lunch, she was still talking about what style my hair should be like when Jake, Paul, Embry and Jared came up. Allison immediately shut up and watched them in amazement as all three of them pulled up chairs and sat with us. I couldn't believe it either. We passed lunch quietly with Allison sneaking me knowing glances every so often and wiggling her eyebrows, making me blush and keep my head down. Jake kept staring at my face which made me blush even more. I glared pointedly at Allison and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and finished my lunch. The bell rang and all of us got up, getting ready to go. Allison left and so did Jared and Paul. I was left alone with Jake.

"Here, I'll walk you to class," Jake said. I smiled and we proceeded down the hallway. People kept staring and pointing at us, whispering. I didn't care. As long as Jake was next to me, I was fine. At my class, Jake smiled at me.

"I'll see you later." Then, he walked off. I sighed happily, and entered the classroom.

After school, I trudged up the stairs to my room and plopped everything on my desk. Finals were just around the corner and the teachers have assigned so much homework! I mean, how do they expect us to study while giving us other worksheets and new material to work on? It just wasn't possible! I sighed and got down to work, finishing my history and science homework in no time. I was about to start my math homework when Emily called dinner.

"Jennifer! Suppertime!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I set down my pencil and headed downstairs. Jared opened the back door and entered with Paul and Jake behind him. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Hey," he said, coming over to me.

"Hey Jake," I responded, smiling at him. I sat down and he took his place next to me as Emily started carrying platters of food. Paul sat down eagerly as did Jared and Embry. Sam and Emily sat down and we all began to eat.

"So," Paul began, his mouth full of food. "I've been watching Quil and I think he's going to join us soon."

"Paul," Emily scolded. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Quil's changing now?" I asked. "That's good. Now he can finally be in on the secret." Jake nodded happily and Embry's eyes sparkled. I knew they missed Quil and not being able to talk to him was hard. I mean, after all, they were all best friends. I finished dinner quickly and excused myself.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, frowning.

"I'm going to finish my homework," I told him. "See you all later." I headed upstairs and decided to take a shower first. After 15 minutes, I reentered my room and sat down, ready to finish my math homework. I had just finished and was about to crawl under my covers and sleep when Jake entered my room.

"Hey," he said softly. I turned, a little startled at the noise, but I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey, Jake," I said. "What's up?" He came over to me and sat on my bed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." I smiled. He was so caring!

"I'm fine. Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked. He nodded and we both settled in my bed, his arm wrapped around me. He kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Jennifer."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up with something warm wrapped around me. I turned and saw Jake and I smiled.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing my forehead. "Ready for school?" I groaned, remembering that today was Friday and then the weekend. He chuckled.

"Only today left and then we have our date." I brightened at the idea and got out of bed, anxious to get today over with. I quickly grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom, brushing my teeth hurriedly and running a brush through my hair. I put on a little mascara and left. Jake was already downstairs sitting at the kitchen table. Emily was setting down a plate of muffins and I grabbed one.

"Morning Emily," I said.

"Morning, Jennifer," she responded. "Ready for the weekend?"

"You bet!" I said. "I just want school over in general!" She chuckled and went back into the kitchen. I gulped down my muffin, drank some milk and was ready to go. Jake ate like 4 muffins and downed 3 cups of water.

"Alright, let's go!" he said. We exited the house and got in my car. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards school.

When I got there, Allison was waiting for me. She saw me get out of the car with Jake and her expression was first astonished, and then it turned knowing.

"Hey Jennifer," she said cheerily as we walked closer to her. "Hey Jake,"

"Hey Allison!" I said while Jake just nodded at her.

"So can I come over tomorrow at 3?" she asked me. "You know, to prepare you?" I laughed.

"Alright, Allison." She squealed happily. She soon parted ways with us and I watched her bounce away to her first class, blonde curls swinging. I sighed. Allison was so...Allison.

"Ready?" Jake asked. I nodded and headed to my first class.

The rest of the day passed n a blur and before I knew it, I was home.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I entered the house. Jake followed me inside. Emily emerged from the kitchen and smiled at me.

"How was school?"

"Good but boring," I responded. "The teachers gave so much homework though!" I went into my room and dumped my books on my desk. Jake entered behind me and closed the door. I started putting my stuff away when Jake slowly turned me around. He had his hands on my shoulders and was staring with such intensity into my eyes. I couldn't look away. His eyes swallowed me whole and left me just standing there.

"Jennifer," he said softly.

"Yea?" I barely whispered.

"I really, really like you," he said. I smiled up at him.

"So do I," I responded. He came closer and put his hand under my chin. I felt it coming and I didn't try to pull away. Slowly, he tipped my head up and his lips met mine. We fit together perfectly. What started out as a soft kiss became a long kiss full of emotion and desire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my hands through his soft brown hair. Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I groaned, opening my mouth and allowing him to enter. His tongue immediately plunged into my mouth and I groaned. It was wonderful!

After a while, Jake pulled away. I was flushed but I smiled. He smiled back and glanced at the clock.

"Whoops, sorry, babe," he said. "I gotta go patrol." I sighed unhappily and watched him leave my room. He glanced back one last time, winked at me, and then he was gone. I shut my bedroom door and sat down at my desk. I checked my phone and Allison had left like a billion text messages.

_3 is ok tmrw, right Jen?_

_Jen! Answer your texts!_

_JEN! I'm serious!_

_OK, what can you be doing that's so important? :P_

_Please answer your texts Jen!_

I quickly typed back a response.

Whoops, srry Allison! U will not guess what just happened!

_What?_

Jake kissed me!

_WHAT? OMG REALLY? DETAILS! :)_

Well, we were talking and then he got closer and we sort of kissed. It was like the most wonderful thing ever!

_Ahhhh! AWESOME! I can't believe Jake fell for you in TWO DAYS! :D I'm so coming over tmrw to help u get ready! _

Alright Allison. See ya then! :D

I put my phone away and tried getting started on homework to leave the weekend free. It was hard concentrating, but I finally was able to finish most of my homework. I gave up after I finished history and headed downstairs. Emily was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Emily. Do you need help?"

"Hey Jennifer. Um you can start with the cookies if you want."

"Sure. How much of each do I need?"

"Well I have the dough ready. I just need to put them on the tray and back them." I took out a huge bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough. I placed small balls of the dough on the baking tray and placed the tray in the oven. While those were baking, I got started on another tray. Ten minutes later, the first batch was done and the second tray was ready for baking. I switched trays and let the fresh cookies cool. When they were cool, I transferred them to a plate and put more cookie dough balls on the tray. I repeated this process until I had made 6 batches of cookies. Just as I was pulling out the last batch out of the oven, the back door opened and Sam and the others entered.

"Mmm! What smells so good?" Paul asked, sniffing the air.

"Is that all you think about?" I teased, transferring the last batch of cookies onto the plate. Paul's eyes zeroed in on the cookies and his stomach rumbled. We all burst out laughing. Emily then carried in all the food and set it on the table. I placed the cookies down and sat down next to Jake. Jake draped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. I looked at him and smiled as Paul gagged.

"Excuse me," he said. "Please no PDA. I'm trying to eat here!"

"Then don't watch," I retorted. He just huffed and glared at me. Jake growled at him. I patted his arm reassuringly and rolled my eyes at Paul. I grabbed some food and listened to the conversation going on.

"The red-headed leech is so annoying! We can't catch her and she also keeps crossing between the borders!" Paul said.

"We'll catch her soon enough," Sam said determinedly.

"How?" Jared asked.

"What red-headed leech?" I asked.

"There's this leech that apparently wants to get to Bella because her boyfriend Edward killed her fiancée or something." Jake responded, growling slightly and narrowing his eyes. I studied him. Something was wrong here but I couldn't quite pinpoint the problem. Sam cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Jake. I looked at Sam curiously but he avoided my gaze. I shrugged off the problem and continued eating.

That night, after eating and showering, I plopped onto my bed. Jake had left earlier to go on patrol and I was alone for the moment. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

**How's the story so far? Just a note, this is the beginning of New Moon and Edward will be leaving soon and then Jake for Bella. Review, Critique and Favorite! :) Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart Broken Chapter 2

Jennifer POV:

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my windows. I groaned and turned over only to get up and remember that I have my date with Jacob today. I have a date with Jacob Black! Allison was coming over later to help me get ready. I groaned inwardly. When Allison starts helping, she goes completely overboard with the make-up. I sighed but went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I went downstairs and saw Jake at the table with Jared, Paul and Embry. All of them were stuffing their faces with food. Jake saw me and gave me a smile, quickly finishing his food.

"Hey Jen," he said. "I'll see you at 4 today. I have patrol and a few other stuff to take care of." I frowned slightly but quickly brightened up at the idea of our date today."

"Ok, see you later!" I said and blew him a quick kiss. Jake grinned and was out the door within seconds. I sat down at the table.

"You know, you guys are so cute that it's disgusting." Paul commented with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul, you know it's impolite to talk with your mouth full. If you don't want to see our PDA, then don't watch! I've told you so many times before!" I said. Jared chuckled as Paul just glared at me.

"I would stop watching if I could, but you guys are right there in my face!"

"We are not right in your face!" I shot back. "We were not even together! I just blew him a kiss!"

"Whatever you say," Paul said, smirking. I thought about retorting but quickly checked myself. I knew Paul just wanted to see me get mad. I calmed down quickly and turned to Emily instead.

"Hey Emily, do you mind if Allison comes over today at 3? She wants to help me get ready for my date with Jake today." Emily smiled.

"No problem! Can I help too?" I shrugged.

"Sure if you want to." Emily smiled even wider. I turned to my food and finished off the rest of my food. Paul and Jared left while Embry went to go crash on the couch so I went upstairs to watch some TV on my computer. I checked my phone to find that Allison had sent me several text messages.

_OK, so I found out where Jake is taking you tonight! I have the perfect outfit in mind!_

_Are you sure Emily is OK with me coming over at 3?_

Emily said it was fine. Where is Jake taking me? 

_Can't tell you that! It's a surprise! ;)_

O ok and Emily said she wanted to help me get ready too

_That's fine! the more the merrier! So see u at 3? _

Yep! See ya :D

I put my phone away and went on the internet. I spent the next few hours just surfing the net and finally found something worth watching. I watched _Mamma Mia!_ and _The Hunger Games. _They were so good! All too soon, the doorbell rang.

"Jen!" Emily called. "Allison's here!" I quickly shut my computer and went downstairs to meet Allison.

"Ready to get glamoured up?" Allison asked, winking at me and swinging a make up bag in my face. I groaned but smiled at her.

"Where is she going with Jake?" Emily asked. Allison put her mouth to Emily's ear and whispered it to her. Emily smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Hey, no fair!" I complained. "I'm the one going on the date. I should know where Jake is taking me!"

"Do you not understand the idea of a surprise?" Allison asked. "We can't tell you but you'll find out soon!" I sighed but let them lead me upstairs to my bathroom. Emily and Allison left the bathroom to go gather my clothes and other necessities so I took another quick shower. I put on lotion and my favorite perfume: vanilla blossoms. I wrapped myself in a towel after putting on my underwear and sat in a chair, waiting for Emily and Allison to return. They knocked and I allowed them to enter. Emily was standing just outside the door so I couldn't see what she was holding. Allison was in front, blocking my view.

"Ok now close your eyes!" Allison commanded. "I'm going to blindfold you."

"What? How am I supposed to get dressed with my eyes closed?"

"Just go with the flow! Don't worry so much!" I reluctantly closed my eyes and Allison tied a blindfold around my head. I heard Emily come in a close the door.

"Jen, I'm going to slip this dress over your head." Emily said. I nodded and put my arms up. Something silky came over my head and I put my arms through the sleeves. Under the dress, I dropped my towel as Emily zipped up the back. The sleeves felt like short sleeves. I felt something around my waist being tied at my back.

"Perfect! Now Jen, you need to sit in this chair so we can work on your make up." Allison said. Emily guided me to a chair and I sat down as Allison untied my blindfold.

"You can't look yet!" Emily said. Someone started applying make up to my face and someone else worked with my hair.

What seemed like hours later, Allison finally. stopped.

"Perfect! It's all done!" I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I gasped. I didn't recognize the person in the mirror. My dress was a light blue with flowers blooming across. The sleeves were sort of short and the front had a little V shape but didn't go too low and reveal anything. My hair was braided draped over my shoulder and Emily had woven blue feathers in my hair. Allison had outdone herself. My makeup was just right-not too much and not too little. I smiled, turning to face them.

"Well, do you like it?" Allison asked excitedly.

"I love it!" I said. "Thanks guys!" I gave them a hug just as the doorbell rang.

"Is it 4 already?" I asked. Emily nodded and left the bathroom. Allison handed my a pair of heels that were 2 inches tall. I quickly slipped them on and headed downstairs, Allison right behind me. I took a deep breath and walked to the front door. Emily had opened the door and was standing to side of it, talking to Jake. Sam came out of nowhere and stood next to Emily. Huh I didn't know he was home. Jake saw me and smiled. I returned the smile somewhat nervously.

"Wow, Jen, you look absolutely amazing!" Jake said. I blushed.

"Thanks. You look handsome, Jake." It was true. He had on a tux and a bowtie.

"So, you ready?" I nodded and waved to Allison, Emily and Sam.

"Have fun!" Allison shouted. I just smiled at her and got into Jake's car. We pulled away and I watched as Allison and Emily's figures grew into the distance. It was a comfortable silence in the car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked conversationally.

"Well, I was thinking out to dinner then the movies." Jake said, glancing over at me. "Is that ok?" I looked back in his eyes. Worry and nervousness were showing.

"It's perfect." I smiled back at him. He relaxed and flashed a grin in my direction. A half hour later, we arrived at an Italian restaurant.

"La Fermata," I read. "Huh, never been here before."

"I have and the food is awesome!" I chuckled.

"You think any type of food is great!" Jake shrugged and laughed with me. He got out and sped over to my side, opening the door for me. I smiled at him, hopping out of the car. He offered his arm to me and I took it, entering the restaurant.

"Hello," a waitress smiled, greeting us. Her nametag read Karen. "How may I help you this evening?"

"A table for two please," Jake said.

"Sure," she grinned. "Right this way." We followed her past other families and couples enjoying their meal to a small table near the back of the restaurant.

"Here you are," she said. "Your waitress will be here soon." I smiled at her and she left. I sat down and saw Jake staring at me. I met his eyes, but there seemed to be something hidden in the depths. It looked like sorrow maybe? It didn't seem happy.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, sighing. "Anyways, don't worry about it tonight. Tonight is our date night. We'll talk about it later." He avoided my eyes. Something was definitely up, but I let it go.

"Alright," I said, picking up the menu. The silence grew slightly uncomfortable then. I stared hard at the menu, barely comprehending what I was reading. I couldn't believe Jake was hiding things from me! The waiter then came by.

"Good evening folks! My name is Megan and I will be your waiter tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, sure," I said. "I'll have a glass of Sprite please."

"I'll have a glass of Coke please." Jake said. Megan jotted down our orders on her notepad and she walked away to get our drinks. I resumed staring at my menu and the silence fell over us again.

"Look, Jen," Jake said. "Don't worry about it now. I promise I will tell you sooner or later." I nodded and smiled weakly. Megan then returned with our drinks.

"Are you folks ready to order?" she asked cheerily. We both placed our orders, but the thought that Jake was hiding something from me kept bothering me. It plagued my thoughts all throughout the night and I didn't have as much fun as I should have. I kept getting distracted and I had to force myself to appear happier than I actually was. When Jake dropped me off at home, I got out and kissed him on the cheek good night. I entered the kitchen and found Emily sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Well?" she asked excitedly when I walked in. I smiled.

"It was fun, but..."

"Oh no, but what?" she asked worried. I sighed.

"Jake is hiding something from me. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't seem fully happy."

"Oh don't be silly," she said. "Sam did tell me that there's an issue with some vampire that keeps crossing the border. Maybe that was what was bothering him?"

"Hm maybe," I said thoughtfully. I felt bad that I treated him this way so far. "Well, I'm going to bed Emily. Night!"

"Night Jen." I climbed upstairs and took my PJ's into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I reentered my room and got under the covers. I was still happy that I went on a date with Jake. I decided to forget what happened at the restaurant and look forward to the future. I closed my eyes contentedly and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey all, sorry for not updating in so long! I'll try to update more frequently! :) **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated! Truth to be told...I sorta forgot about the story with all the schoolwork and stuff... :( Well I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

Heart Broken Ch3

I woke up the next morning and sighed contentedly. Memories from last night came rushing back and I smiled. I went out with Jacob Black! I quickly sat up and checked the clock. It was 9:30. I quickly got up and showered. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Emily.

"Morning Emily!"

"Good morning Jen! How was your date last night?"

"Last night was good."

"What did you do? Tell me! I want the details now!" I laughed.

"You sound exactly like Allison, Emily."

"Well I am a girl. Can't blame a girl for wanting to know the details!"

"Well we went to a restaurant called La Fermata and had dinner."

"That's it?"

"Well, yea, what else is there to do in a restaurant?"

"No kissing or anything?" Emily wiggled her eyebrows.

"Emily!" I said and playfully smacked her arm. "Of course not!" Emily shrugged and smiled slyly at him. I quickly sobered up though. "Jake seemed really distracted last night though. I asked him what was bothering him but he wouldn't tell me. The rest of the night sort of went downhill from there." Emily's grin immediately vanished and she looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, is that so? Well that's unfortunate."

"Emily, please, what do you know?"

"What?" she asked innocently while getting up to go into the kitchen. I trailed her like a lost puppy.

"Come on, Emily! You obviously know something that I don't! Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not my thing to tell you. Jake should tell you himself."

"Well he obviously doesn't want to talk about it which is why I'm asking you!"

"Just, ask Jake later." I sighed in frustration. I walked back out to the dining room and sat at the table, glaring at the wall. Half an hour later, the door opened and Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Jake walked in.

"Hey Jen," Sam greeted me. "You alright?" I blinked quickly before looking at him. I pasted a smile on my face and nodded. He didn't look convinced but he left me alone. Jared, Embry and Paul sat across from me and Jake sat next to me.

"You sure you're alright?" Jake asked concerned. I looked into his eyes and saw a little guilt hidden there. I wasn't totally sure if it was my imagination but I frowned and quickly erased the thought. I nodded and looked straight ahead. Paul snorted. I glared at him just as Emily came in with plates heaped with food. I got up to get the plates but mainly to be able to clear my thoughts. I came back just as Paul was about to sneak some food because Emily was preoccupied. I fake glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Paul?" I asked.

"Nothing," he responded innocently. I rolled my eyes and gave out the plates to everyone.

"Yeah right, like I believe that. I saw you take a piece of bacon." Everyone chuckled as Paul glared. I shrugged. "What? It's the truth!" Paul just rolled his eyes and dug into the food. I smiled and started eating too. Breakfast was quiet and I had temporarily forgotten my thoughts of last night. It was quiet for a few seconds before Jake interrupted.

"So, Jen, what are your plans today?"

"Hm, well I have nothing planned, so..."

"Would you like to come to the beach with me after breakfast?" I looked up into his eyes again and saw hope shining in them. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure. But don't you want to sleep? You must be pretty tired from patrol early this morning."

"Nah, it's cool," he said and winked at me. I blushed and laughed. The rest of breakfast passed quite uneventfully except for a few comments here and there. Once everyone was done, I took all the plates back into the kitchen and set them by the sink. I went back upstairs to my room to get changed. It was warmer than usual out today so I chose white capris and a light blue t-shirt. I quickly put my hair up and went back downstairs. Sam and Paul had disappeared. Jared and Embry both crashed on the couch and were already dead asleep. Emily was in her room doing whatever. I met Jake at the door and smiled. He smiled back and we walked to the beach. It was silent for a long time. When we finally reached the beach, Jake spoke.

"So how are you feeling today?" I thought for a while.

"I don't know. I guess I'm fine but I'm sort of still put out by last night." He stopped and looked at me.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. The pack has been dealing with some tough issues at the moment but we are almost done solving them."

"What's the issue?"

"Well there's this red head that keeps crossing the boundary and leaving scent trails around. She's driving us all nuts. We really want to catch her before she does any harm but we just can't seem to get her." I nodded, feeling relieved.

"Well, be safe." I said.

"Always," Jake responded and grinned. I smiled back and was captivated by his brown eyes. They were such a warm brown color. Looking at them made me feel safe and at home.

"Hey Jen!" I heard a voice call out. I snapped out of my reverie and blinked several times, then blushing when I realized how close I had gotten to Jake. I smiled shyly and took a step back. Allison was walking towards me.

"Hey Allison!" I called out. She stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't disturbing anything important, was I?" she asked mischievously, looking between the two of us. I blushed and smacked her arm. Jake chuckled.

"Not worries, Allison," Jake said. "We were just talking." Allison smiled even wider and started bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Well I'll catch you guys later. I gotta go now." I winked at me and ran off. I sighed and turned back to Jake.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jake thought for a minute.

"Let's just keep walking."

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful walk. Jake returned me home just a bit before lunch. He smiled before he left and ran into the woods, pulling off his shirt in the process. I watched until his form disappeared before walking back inside. I walked in the door and realized that I never asked Jake what Emily seemed worried about. Oh well. I'll ask him sooner or later.<p>

"How was the beach?" Emily asked when I entered the kitchen.

"It was good. We just walked and talked. We also bumped into Allison."

"Nice," Emily said. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not that hungry, but thanks anyways Emily. Um I think I'll just go take a walk outside."

"Are you sure? You just came back though." I shrugged.

"Well, it is really nice out today." I responded, smiling. Emily smiled back and waved as I exited the kitchen. I left the house and took a deep breath of the forest scent. Feeling great, I walked down the driveway and turned right with no particular destination in mind. I started humming quietly to myself and followed the road. Soon, I ended up back at the beach. I took off my shoes and walked along the waves, feeling the wet sand between my toes. Once I reached the end of the beach and was facing a cliff, I put my shoes back on. This was the cliff that Sam and his friends went cliff diving sometimes. My feet took me to the top of the cliff and I sat dangling my feet over the edge. The day was still young and the sun was out. I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes, enjoying the sunshine.

Suddenly, I felt another presence. I opened my eyes and looked around. Standing behind me was a young woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I smiled uncertainly.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, standing up.

"Hi," the girl responded. I looked at her.

"Um I'm Jen Uley, Sam Uley's cousin. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan." I racked my brains. I heard her name somewhere before but I wasn't sure where. I just knew that her dad was the police chief of Forks.

"So, um, Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to start conversation. She looked deep in thought. Then she sighed.

"Well my boyfriend Edward just left town and he told me that he's leaving for my own good. Now I miss him and I really want to see him again. Sometimes, when I do dangerous things, I think that I can see him talking to me. I figured that I could go cliff-diving today." I started at her speechless. This girl was going cliff-diving? Just so she can see her boyfriend? I took a step forward.

"Um are you sure you're ok? I mean, it's a pretty long drop from here to the water." I laughed nervously but she just looked at me. She shook her head.

"You don't understand. This is something I have to do."

"Have to?" I asked. "No one is making you jump off the cliff. You don't _have_ to." By now, Bella had walked over to the ledge of the cliff and was looking over the sides. I stood next to her.

"Please don't jump off." I begged her. "Go find something else to do! I don't want you getting hurt." She just shook her head. Then suddenly, without warning, she jumped off the cliff. I screamed in surprise and stumbled backward. Why would she do something like that? I peered over the edge and saw the splash as she hit the water. Something else moved behind me and I quickly spun around. I was faced with a stunning woman with fiery red hair. Her crimson red eyes were narrowed and her mouth pulled back to show her sharp teeth. She wasn't looking at me but at the place where Bella had stood. She then turned to me.

"Where did she go?" she hissed at me. I pointed over the cliff and she sped over, right next to me and looked over. She growled and her eyes snapped back to me.

"Well, since you're here, why should I waste the energy to jump off and go after her?" I started shaking.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged. She stood right and grinned wickedly.

"I'll save her for another day. You should make the perfect snack!" I cautiously took a step back, afraid of tumbling over the edge. She stepped closer to me and crouched down. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping and praying for a miracle to happen. Just as the red-head lunged at me, I took one step too far back and fell off the cliff too. I screamed in fear and surprise and saw the red-head come down, headed for me. My heart was pounding as I looked in her evil eyes. Suddenly, my back slapped against something cold and hard and I blacked out.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger (haha not really) :D but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Hopefully, the next chapter can be up by next week or so. **

**~Happy Reading!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the story plot is not exactly 100% accurate with the Twilight series. **

Heart Broken Ch 4

Jen POV

I woke up cold and wet but there were warm arms around me. I groggily opened my eyes and looked up at Jared's face. I sighed in relief and tried sitting up.

"Are you ok, Jen?" Jared asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What happened?" I told him everything that happened on the cliff. When I got to the part about the red-head, Jared growled.

"Did you get her? Did she get me? I'm still human right?" I asked, scared. Jared calmed down and chuckled.

"You're still human as far as I can tell. When you hit the water, I was almost to you and scared Victoria away."

"Her name is Victoria?" I asked surprised. Jared nodded. "Well what happened to Bella?" Jared stayed silent and looked to his right. I followed his gaze and saw Bella in the arms of another guy. The guy looked familiar and I frowned. I gasped in realization when I recognized the guy to be Jake. Why was he with her instead of me? I looked back at Jared and he just looked at me with sad eyes. Speechless, I looked back at Jake and Bella. My heart burst and a tear leaked out of my eye. Shakily, I got up as did Jared.

"I think I'll go home now," I whispered. I spun on my heel and started on my way home. Jared quickly caught up to me and we walked in silence. I started shivering uncontrollably and Jared just scooped me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way home. When we were almost home, I broke the silence.

"Jared, what time is it?"

"It's almost supper time," he replied. My eyes widened.

"I've been out that long?" He nodded. That was a heck of a long walk. We got to Sam's house and I opened the door. The rest of the guys were gathered around the table getting ready to eat. They all looked up at me when I walked in, their faces displaying shock.

"Jared, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Jen are you alright?" Emily was by my side in a moment. "You must be cold! Go take a shower and warm up!" I nodded dazedly and walked up the stairs. Just before I left the room, I heard Jared say something quietly to the rest of the guys.

"It was Victoria and, um, something else..." then he lowered his voice to almost a whisper and I didn't hear what he was saying. I rummaged around my drawers, looking for some pajamas, finally finding some stuffed at the very bottom. I entered the bathroom and quickly shut the door. I took a long time in the shower. I kept thinking of Jake and how he held Bella Swan instead of coming over to me. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize the hot water had started to run out. I shut off the water quickly and stepped out, drying myself and pulling the pajamas on. I left the bathroom and headed downstairs. The guys were gone by now and Emily was cleaning up in the kitchen. Only Jared was there. He was on the couch, fast asleep. I entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Emily glanced over at me.

"You hungry Jen?" she asked.

"Sort of, I guess." I responded. Emily quickly got out some bread and was starting to make a sandwich. I got up and went over to her.

"I can do it. Just finish whatever you were doing," I said. Emily smiled at me but I detected a little pity and sadness in her eyes. I ignored her and finished making my sandwich. When I was done, I brought my sandwich upstairs and sat on my bed, staring out my window. When I finished my sandwich I remained sitting there deep in my thoughts. I soon got up and went downstairs to put the plate away. By now, it was late afternoon and Emily was starting to prepare dinner. Jared was still sleeping on the couch.

"Hey, Em," I said when I entered the kitchen, placing my plate in the sink. "Do you need help?"

"Sure," Emily said smiling. "I was thinking of making some salad and steak tonight. Why don't you start cutting the lettuce?"

"Sounds good," I said, grabbing a knife, a cutting board and a head of lettuce. I started hacking at the lettuce head and Emily started on the steak. After a while, Emily broke the silence.

"So, Jen, you ok?" I sighed, hacking through the last of the lettuce.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. Somehow, I knew she was referring to the whole Jake scenario at the beach. "I mean, I just don't understand why he went to her and not me. Why? I'm his imprint! I don't even know who Bella Swan is so why is he with her instead?" I violently ripped apart a leaf of lettuce, suddenly feeling very angry.

"Don't worry Jen," Emily said. "Bella's just someone Jake knows."

"How do you know?" I snapped. "You weren't there! You didn't see the way that Jake held her!" Emily remained silent. After a slight pause, I sighed.

"Sorry, Emily," I said. "I'm just so confused right now." Emily nodded.

"It's alright Jen. Now, if we want to finish dinner before the boys get back and start complaining, let's get a move on it! Do you mind starting on dessert? We can make cookies or muffins." I chuckled.

"I'll make cookies, then." I said, smiling a little. I didn't want the guys to return with empty stomachs and bothering us! I quickly got out the chocolate chips and the cookie ingredients. I started mixing everything and soon, the cookies were starting to go in the oven. By 5:30, I had finished baking 4 batches of cookies and was just putting the last batch when the door opened. Sam entered with Embry and Paul. They sniffed the air.

"What smells so good?" Paul asked as Sam came over to greet Emily. I smiled.

"Maybe the chocolate chip cookies I'm baking?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Or, you know, it could be my shampoo." Paul snorted and sat down at the table. I smirked at him and started getting out plates, forks, and knives. Just as I started to set the table, Jared ambled in.

"Morning everyone," he said yawning. "Is dinner almost ready?" Just as I was about to say something back to him, Emily entered with a plate of steak and placed it down. Sam came out behind her with a bowl of salad. I went back into the kitchen and took out the last batch of cookies. I set a plate of the cookies on the table and sat down in my chair. Only one seat was open since Jake was missing. My heart wanted him to be here, but my brain told my heart to quit whining and focus on eating.

"Dig in," Emily said. The guys quickly grabbed food as quickly as they can and began eating with gusto. I took a little of everything and ate silently while they discussed their findings today.

"What are we going to do about the red-head?" Jared asked. Sam sighed.

"We can only keep patrolling and hope that we can catch her soon. She's too fast. Plus, she always bounces between the borders." Just then, the door opened and Jake stood there. My heart dropped into my stomach but I avoided his eyes and kept eating.

"Where have you been, Jake?" Sam asked.

"I was just making sure Bella was ok," he responded, taking a seat next to me. That was it. I quickly shoved the last of my food in my mouth and stood up.

"Thanks for the food, Emily, it was delicious," I said.

"But you barely ate anything," Emily said, bewildered.

"I'm really full, thanks." I rushed into the kitchen and dropped my plate in the sink. I hurried upstairs, shutting and locking my door. I lay on my bed and gazed up at the ceiling. I stared up at my ceiling as tears leaked out from my eyes. Jake cared more about Bella than me! He even went and made sure she was alright but he never checked up on me! I cried silently, rolling over in my bed so that my back was to the door. I soon started drifting off. A knock at my door sounded and I jolted awake.

"Who is it?" I grumbled, stifling a yawn.

"It's Jake." I gasped, sitting up.

"What do you want?"

"Can we just talk?"

"Now, Jake? No. I'm tired and I really want to sleep. I'll talk later."

"Can we just talk now? Please? I promise I'll be quick." My patience was ebbing and on top of that, I was really tired and Jake was starting to annoy me.

"NO! I need to sleep! Go do something else and try tomorrow." Jake didn't give up. I kept asking to speak to me and I just ignored him, slowly drifting back to sleep. Soon, I heard him sigh in defeat and I heard his footsteps retreat down the stairs. Then, I was out like a light.

**So, turns out I had time today and I was able to update! :D yay! **

**~Happy Reading!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Heart Broken Ch 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! Summer has been busy so far :( Hope you're all enjoying yourselves!**

Jen POV:

The next morning, I woke up feeling exhausted. I glanced at the clock and the time read 8:30 am. I sighed and tried to fall back asleep but no matter where I lay, I couldn't get comfortable. After 20 minutes of fruitless tossing and turning, I decided to get up. I quickly stepped into the bathroom with my clothes and shut the door when I heard voices from downstairs. I turned on the shower and let the water run over me. I lost myself in a peaceful part of my mind when I realized that I should get out soon before the hot water ran out. I dried myself and pulled on black capris and a red t-shirt. I brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my hair and went downstairs. The guys were all in the process of eating—all except Jake. They all stopped talking when I entered the room. I glared at them all suspiciously and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I heard quiet footsteps behind me. It was Emily.

"How are you feeling today, Jen?" she asked worriedly. I set the glass down and gave her a wan smile.

"I'm fine," I said. Emily smiled back at me and thrust a plate at me.

"Here, go eat breakfast or you'll starve." I playfully saluted her with a "Yes Ma'am" and sat down at the table next to Jared. I put some eggs an bacon on my plate and grabbed some toast. I listened to the boy's conversation as I ate my food in silence.

"We have to keep patrolling and potentially doubling the patrols," Sam was saying. "We can't let that redhead keep get away from us. She's a threat to the people around here and must be stopped." The guys nodded in agreement. I finished with my food just as Jared and Paul stood up for patrol. Just as they reached the door, the door opened and Jake stood there on the threshold. When I saw him, I felt my insides freeze and I felt unable to move. I felt everyone's eyes on me, studying my reaction, but I could only stare at Jake. He looked right back with apology in his eyes.

"Jen, I need to talk to you." I unfroze and just looked at him.

"About what, Jake?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He gestured with an arm out the door.

"Come to the beach with me." I sighed and left the house. Best hear him out now or he'll bother me for a long time. I stopped outside at the edge of the forest and crossed my arms, facing him. Jake came up next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. Bella is my friend, you have to understand that-"

"Oh and because she's your friend you're obligated to help her? What does that make us? Not friends?"

"No no no no! I didn't mean it in that way! I meant that I knew and trusted that someone else from the pack would help you. I didn't trust them enough to have them help Bella. They don't like her very much." I pondered this. Jake continued.

"I really would help you if I could. I'm so sorry Jen. It won't happen again." he promised. "Do you forgive me?" I stared at him. Thoughts were fighting each other in my head but just looking into his eyes made me feel so happy and warm that it made it impossible for me to say no.

"Alright," I said, smiling a little. "Don't think you've earned my trust completely though." Jake smiled back.

"I'm glad we're ok now," he said, hugging me. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "What do you have planned today?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fairly sure I have nothing to do." Jake smiled.

"Cool, come with me. I want to spend the day with you." I smiled back at him.

"Hold on, I'm going to tell Emily." I skipped back into the house. The dining room was now vacated, the guys either on patrol or resting. I found Emily washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey Emily," I said, smiling.

"Hey Jen," Emily said. "You're looking happier. Did everything work out with Jake?"

"Yep! I nodded happily. "Jake wants to take me out now. Can I go?"

"Sure," Emily said. "Have fun!" I ran back out the door into Jake's arms.

"All set," I said, pressing my forehead to his. He landed a quick kiss on my lips and set me down.

"Come on," he said, leading me to his truck. "I want to take you somewhere special." I got in and he started the engine. We drove in silence for a while and we reached the beach.

"The beach Jake?" I asked, smiling a little.

"I brought you here to enjoy the view. It's a beautiful day today." I agreed. The weather was perfect. The sun was shining and the waves were calm. We walked down to the shoreline and found some rocks to sit on. I sat down and Jake sat down next to me, pulling me closer to him. I nuzzled into him, listening to the waves crash and thinking about Jake. I unconsciously smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked. "You suddenly started smiling." I turned to face him and continued smiling.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am to have you here. You're a great guy Jake...although I still don't exactly forgive you all the way."

"Oh no?" he asked, smiling mischievously. "Pray tell, what can I do to win back your favor?"

"Hm..." I said, feeling evil. "Well, for starters, you can do my summer homework for me, do my chores for me-" he suddenly scooped me into his arms and ran down the beach. I started giggling like crazy.

"Jake what are you doing? Ahh Jake stop!" He suddenly stopped and set me down. I was still laughing. "What was that for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I can't fulfill you're list of requirements," he said, smiling slyly, coming closer to me. I pouted. "But I can do something else for you." He scooped me up again and headed to the water. I squealed and hit his back. We entered the water and he dunked me. I emerged completely wet.

"Oh, it's on!" I said, flinging water at him. He dodged and swiped some water at me. I squealed as the wave of cold water crashed into me. I tried to retaliate, but my efforts couldn't even compare to his waves. I soon gave up and tried to run towards the sand.

"I bet I'm going to beat you to the sand!" I called over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Jake said right back. "We'll see about that!" I started running as fast as I could, but water naturally slowed me down. I did reach the shore first, but I had a feeling that Jake was just being nice. I turned around and faced him with a smug smile.

"Ha," I said. "Told you!" Jake shrugged.

"The winner gets a kiss from the loser!" he declared. He lowered his face to mine and I happily obliged. The kiss felt so perfect and right. Jake growled against my lips and I pulled him closer. I don't know how long we stood there but Jake's phone started ringing. We unhappily broke away. Jake glanced at his caller ID.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Sam," he answered me. "I better see what's wrong. Hello?" He rolled his eyes. "Paul, why are you calling on Sam's phone?" Jake was silent as he listened to Paul and I kicked at the sand under my feet. Jake sighed.

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up.

"What did Paul want?" I asked. Jake snorted.

"He wants us to get home quickly so we can eat dinner." I laughed. That is so like Paul! We got back into Jake's truck and drove back home. When we parked, we got out and walked toward the front door. The front door suddenly opened and Paul stood there, glaring at us.

"What took you guys so long?" he was glowering at us. Jake and I chuckled.

"Dude, you literally called me 4 minutes ago. Relax. We're here now and you can eat."

"Four minutes isn't that short of a time," Paul growled. "I guess I'd better be happy that you're here." He stepped away from the door and allowed us to enter.

"First things first," I declared. "I have to take a shower." Paul groaned.

"Now I have to wait even longer for food!" I stuck my tongue out.

"I'll be quick," I promised him.

"You better be," Paul warned. "Or else I'm going to get you back for this." I raced up the stairs, grabbing my pajamas from the room and running to the bathroom. Knowing how serious Paul is about his food, I started showering and tried to finish as quickly as possible. I finished in record time and raced back downstairs. The table had been set and everyone was just about to eat.

"Just in time," I announced. Paul shook his head.

"Just barely." he shot back.

"Well now I'm here, you can all relax and eat." Paul eagerly dug in as I sat down in my seat. Jake kissed my temple and started eating too. I grabbed a little of everything and listened to the conversation.

"Any sign of the red head?" Sam asked. Paul shook his head.

"We keep losing the scent. Plus, she's wicked fast and thinks ahead of us." Sam sighed.

"We have to get this problem solved as soon as possible. I think I'm going to ask the Cullens for help. I'll bring that up at the next meeting. Collaborating under these circumstances may be our best choice." Everyone nodded in agreement. Dinner passed in silence. When I finished, I got up and put my plate away. Soon after, the guys finished eating too. Jake kissed me on the forehead.

"Sorry, I have to go on patrol now." he said. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed me on the lips and left. I sighed and watched him leave. I wandered into the living room and found Jared and Paul there, watching TV.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Ah, just some horror movie that I don't know the name of." Paul responded.

"Horror movie?" I asked. "No thanks, I'm out of here!" I left the room and decided to seek refuge in my room. I lay on the bed for a while, thinking of the time that I spend with Jake today. It was a lot of fun and I really hope he means what he said about the whole Bella issue. I slowly dozed off into sleep, thinking of Jake and imagining that he was right here next to me.

**Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while :( Hopefully, I'll have more time now! **

**~ Happy Reading! ~**


End file.
